The Legend of Zelda
by Guybrush
Summary: The story of the first Zelda game from the eyes of an observer of Link. Violence may become graphic in later chapters.
1. Prologue

The story of his life was a long one and one very trouble some. Seasons of years passed, time aged on, and still the boy known as Link was at a loss. What had he done to deserve this punishment? The task to free the land of Hyrule again and again from the evil that lies dormant in the darkness. His endless attacks on man and beast alike had dulled his blade, even the Master Sword, to the point where it would hardly dent armor. Courageous he was, and still is, fighting endlessly for the safety of those who can't protect themselves.  
  
His task is to protect the realm of Hyrule, while my own is to write the story of his existence. Through the writings his epic deeds will live on in the hearts of the Hylian people forever. Though impossible to prevent this great man to fade into all but a myth, it is not impossible to make the myth as legendary as possible and to keep it as truthful as the man himself is.  
  
Before beginning his story, I shall give you some better understanding of the landscape of Hyrule. The great Castle of Hyrule is located in the center of the country. Around it are deep woods, and glades. An extravagant system of waterways which all lead back to Zora's Domain flow across the land, cutting through the earth as mighty veins of water. To the north of the land, great mountains rose. Among them, the most dangerous to climb, Death Mountain where it is said the White Sword lies. Too the south is endless expanses of rocky planes, which picturesque beauty hides lurking predators. To the east lay the explosion of trees known as the Lost Woods. Many a traveler has gone into the place and never come back. This may be because of the dog-faced Moblins that plague the wood, or the mesmeric tune that emanates from the trees. Finally, to the west is the hot Gerudo desert where none lives except for the sand leevers. -Prologue to my Journey with Link  
  
Princess Zelda awoke the morning of her capture suprisingly sorrowful. Her normal cheerful self was lost in the depths of her being. Why had they needed to leave the Castle? Though young she was not naïve and new knew very well that the Castle could not protect her or the royal family from the enemy the sought after them. Of course it wasn't really the royal family that the enemy wanted but instead the treasure of the royal family. The Triforce of Wisdom. It was her one sole task in life to keep the sacred family treasure from being used for evil.  
  
She should have known her mood that morning to be an omen. Perhaps she did. Her family and a few select of her guard left the castle the day before when the rumors of the Dark Prince's escape from the Dark Land had first been heard. Dressed as a Circus Troupe they made their way along the plains in the south towards a small hideout, which had been the Royal Family's since the founding of Hyrule.  
  
As I watched the family from my hiding place behind a boulder I noticed another group of travelers passing close to the Royal Caravan. Zelda yawned and walked to where her mother was busy with breakfast. Her father was making checks of their equipment, making sure nothing was faulty or broken. The four of the Royal guard that had been taken along were starting to arm themselves.  
  
A man dismounted a horse and ran over to where the Queen was cooking bacon. He spoke and then bowed to the queen, "Your Majesty, please you must hasten your pace the enemy is upon-"  
  
The messenger was cut short when another rider galloped up and severed the man's head from his shoulders. The queen screamed as the decapitated head landed in the flames. The guards were immediately at the aid of their queen. The attacking rider took off through the tall grass his bloody cutlass in the air.  
  
One of the guards, his name Francis, a bow in his right hand and a knocked arrow in his other. The arrow flew and the wooden shaft broke straight through the base of the raider's skull. The raider fell from the back of his horse; his skull splitting as it smacked onto the rocky ground.  
  
The rest of the guards were up and their weapons were drawn. The King made his way to the guards and whispered something to them. Suddenly the guards extinguished the fire and the Queen and Zelda jumped into the covered wagon.  
  
Suddenly the sky flashed black. When it returned to normal the covered wagon was gone and the only things remaining were the bodies of the Royal Guard. All but one was deceased. He crawled, leaving a long trail of blood. The body moved and finally reached a cave. His body rolled down the long slope of the cave and he slammed into the wall, blood spurting from his back when he did. He knew something. He had seen something.  
  
The other group of travelers reached the place where the Royal Caravan had been and they stopped. A young boy, about the age of fourteen jumped from the back of one of the covered wagons. He spoke to the leader of the caravan for a few minutes and then he went back to the wagon and grabbed a brown travel bag. He backed up from the wagon and waved. The caravan started up again and the lead man turned his head and yelled back, "See you Link!"  
  
The boy, Link, turned back and then saw the three dead guards lying on the ground. He backed off suddenly as if the area was infested by the plague. His back foot landed on the slope of the cave and he tripped rolling backwards. His body hit hard on the rock wall and he stood up. The first thing he saw was the body of the guard propped up against the cave wall. Two torches lighted the room.  
  
Link walked forward and bent down to the guard. The guard smiled and said, "Young man, I am in need of your help."  
  
Link nodded not knowing what the guard had in mind for the young hero. "Of course I'll help you."  
  
The guards smile wavered and he said, "Find Princess Zelda. Find the broken pieces of the Triforce. Find them." The guard reached down for the scabbard at his waste and unfastened it. "Take this. Please fulfill my request. Save the princess."  
  
The guard died there. 


	2. Moblin Entanglement and First Meetings

Link stepped out of the cave holding the sword and scabbard in his hand. His journey to the Kingdom of Hyrule had gotten thicker then he ever thought it would. Now he was on his way to find a princess. The first thing he initially noticed was the lack of dead bodies above ground. The second was the fact that four black dog looking soldiers were standing in the area around the cave. The four wore heavy steel armor and were armed to the teeth with all matter of weapons.  
  
"By order of the Dark Prince Gannon all inhabitants of Hyrule must disarm. I will give you two minutes to hand over all of your armaments."  
  
"I'm new here but the last time a checked, Princess Zelda and her family were the rulers of Hyrule. I could be wrong but I don't think that your Prince Gannon has any dominion over me," Link replied, showing his bravado even in the face of a formidable enemy.  
  
The dog soldier reared back and pulled from a scabbard on his a very large and intimidating sword. Link extracted his own. "I don't really want to fight you but if you strike at me, you'll all die," Link stated dropping to a defensive stance.  
  
The dog's large double bladed sword swung in a huge arc. Link jumped forward, ducking the large sword, and stabbed up with his own weapon through the steel of the soldier's armor. The dog crumpled to the ground, holding the bloody wound in its great paw. Link jumped into the air, his tunic making him look like a green flash with his speed, and kicked the wounded beast in the face knocking him to the ground.  
  
The other three all pulled their weapons out and circled the young warrior. Link ran forward spinning around, sword out, cutting into the three beasts. The attack did only minor damage to the dog soldiers. One of them pulled its spear up and stabbed at the small target. Link hopped onto the head of the spear and watched as the over exerted weapon shredded into the soldier that had been behind him. On the spear, he plunged the point of his sword through the throat of the dog infront of him. As the dog fell to the ground Link dismounted the weapon. He turned smoothly, sword out, ready to meet his next enemy. The great dog was ready, however, and had a large crossbow, bolt knocked, in its paws. The dog grunted and then said, "Drop your weapon now human! I, Ushrak, of the High Moblin Army command you to disarm. If you don't comply, you shall be terminated."  
  
Link stepped back. Should he give the weapon up. Maybe it would just be better if he did what the big dog told him to do. The sword dropped to the ground, and the dog lowered its crossbow.  
  
"Bad move," Link said as he kicked the sword back into his hand. The dog didn't have any idea what hit him when the blade of the weapon penetrated its skull.  
  
Link was no stranger to death, or fighting. In the village where he grew up many unsavory characters would show up to make trouble for the town people. Link had been in the miltia and had learned out to fight there. Though the blade he was working with was a bit dull, Link intended to use it as if it was the finest sword forged in all of the world.  
  
The bodies of the dog soldiers, or moblins, lay in distorted positions around Link's body. "What a mess," he muttered as he slid his weapon into it's scabbard. He rolled the bodies over and searched them for anything useful. One had a sack full of rupees and another had a small vial of medicine. The other two must have been lower ranking soldiers because there was nothing of any use on their bodies.  
  
I was hidden well in a crevace covered by some dead bushes that sat on top of the cave so I had had a great view of the skirmish with the moblins. It was about time to make myself known to Link. If he was to fulfill his task then he would need my help.  
  
I slipped from the top of the cave and landed softly in the dust. Link was still stretching his weary limbs, tired from travel, and exhausted from battle. "Link I presume."  
  
The boy turned smoothly on his heel and in one fluid movement I felt the tip of his blade against my throat. "Yield!," he exclaimed, "there has been enough death already." "I agree," I replied. I stepped back and pulled from a scabbard hidden on my leg a long rapier. Link looked noticably irratated. I dropped my sword and stepped back.  
  
"I come in peace. And in fact I come to write about you."  
  
"What!? Write about me." He stepped back and slid the sword into its scabbard, " are you dense, or did you recently go crazy. I'm nothing to write about."  
  
I laughed. "Wrong again. I've been told that I need to write your history. Write about your journeys and adventures. Generations in the future will want to know."  
  
He lifted his left hand and started walking away. "Had did you know anything about me. I haven't been in Hyrule since I was born."  
  
"I don't rightfully know," I said running to catch up to him, I had already picked up my weapon again, "A dream to tell you the truth but I don't know exactly who sent me."  
  
"So you're a sage," he asked still walking across the dry plain.  
  
"Um.. not often enough to rely on it, but yes, I've had a vision or two before."  
  
"You already know my name but I don't seem to know yours."  
  
"Tolshieka," I said, "By the way if your headed for the broken triforce your going the wrong way."  
  
He stopped, "How do you know about the broken triforce? Oh wait, you're a sage I got it now."  
  
"Not exactly. Its just that there were eight dungeons built thousands of years ago, to hold pieces of the triforce. Dangerous places to tell you the truth. Monsters of all shape and size guard the triforce and it won't be easy to retrieve it."  
  
"Okay so I go find this triforce and I'll find the Princess. Or do I find the Princess first and then go for the triforce? Or is the triforce even that necessary?"  
  
I stopped suddenly and Link stopped as well. "You don't know what the triforce is?" I asked him like he was the most ignorant person in Hyrule.  
  
"I'm guessing by your tone I should."  
  
I shook my head and began to walk again. "I'm not going to go through an explaination but if you need it I'm sure the triforce will inform you."  
  
He nodded, still not understanding what exactly it was. "Is the triforce a person."  
  
"No. No its not," I said continuing my walk, "And it's nothing to take lightly."  
  
So the green tuniced young man and myself began a journey that would bring us closer together then ever thought imaginable. 


End file.
